Sentinum Profugus
Sentinum Profugus, an asteroid field consisting of a planets debris, was a Forge World by the name of Sentinum, within the Grastian Sector. Now it is a giant fleet of various ship classes that contain the priesthood and personnel of Sentinum, the name Sentinum Profugus roughly translating to Sentinum Vagrant, in Low Gothic. They keep contact with the other planets of the Sentinum System, although they ensure that no citizens of the planets discover what they are doing at the center of the asteroid field. History Founded in the 32nd Millennium by an Explorator fleet sent out by Mars in the efforts of establishing a puppet world, the fleet came across a seemingly untouched planet, with green vegetation and two gigantic seas that encompassed 70% of the planet. The priesthood sent out expeditions to make contact with the other planets in the system and over time, a forge world was developed with little to no contact with their original world of Mars. The priesthood of Sentinum, over time, had become disillusioned with being tied to Mars so strongly, and had desired their own independence, and thus spent all their time focused inwards, hoarding anything they discover to themselves, using their distance and inconspicuous location as an excuse for their silence. The priesthood struck an unlikely accord with the nearby Knight world of Falanor, after a group of knights had saved their expedition from an ork raid. A permanent alliance was struck, the knights of Falanor would assist Sentinum in military affairs and hand over any archaeotech they had in their possession, and in return Sentinum would supply them with the latest chassis, Sacristans and provide additional protection for their world. Early into M33, the planets surface had been scarred as its oceans were completely drained and artificial continents created so the priesthood had more room to construct workshops and manufactorums to increase production. As a result, Sentinum became a monolithic figure of production, able to create thousands of battle servitors, vehicles and military materials annually, giving them previously unassumed contact with neighboring systems. The millennia went by quietly for Sentinum, with hardly anything of note happening until late M41, when possibly the worst event in Sentinum's history occurred. Cataclysm of Sentinum Most of Sentinum's macroclades were off in distant systems either fighting or plundering lost archeotech when a vast fleet of Necron ships emerged in the void around Sentinum without warning. Unknown to Sentinum at the time, the Phaeron of a tomb world that had previously been raided desired vengeance, and gathered an enormous fleet to destroy the upstart forge world. Two macroclades were left on the planet, and the priesthood were stuck squabbling about petty politics instead of readying the defense, nearly dooming the planet before the war had even begun. Archmagos Haphastus Serron took charge of the disparate forces, organizing them into a proper fighting force and mounted a defense, manning defensive emplacements and forcing the Necrons to land in per-designated zones. Haphastus pulled in debts with the knights of Falanor and gathered them with his personal forces, the 5th Macroclade 'Acquisitus', awaiting the coming bloodshed. When battle was joined, it was a cold, brutal battle of attrition. Skitarii cohorts exchanged fire with legions of Necron warriors and immortals, while Onager Dunecrawlers and Doomsday Arks bombarded each other and Electro-priests dueled Lychguard in a horrible yet bloodless battle. A war of machines. Archmagos Haphastus had seen a Tesseract Vault enact a terrible toll amongst his forces as it teleported behind his lines and he decided instantly that something had to be done about it. He lead a maniple of Kastelan robots and engaged the vault, pummeling and firing upon it for minutes before they successfully destroyed it, causing it to explode in titanic proportions. Despite taking out a key war machine of the Necron forces, it spelled disaster for the defenders of Sentinum. Haphastus was caught in the explosion and nearly incinerated, having to be taken from the field to recover from his injuries. Soon after, without Haphastus to direct them, the forces soon fell into disrepair again and the Necron invaders pushed into the workshops and manufactorums. As a last ditch effort to save what he could of Sentinum, before his wounds overtook him, Haphastus ordered all the vaults be emptied and evacuated on ships as a form of insurance, then passing out from his injuries. He was evacuated, along with the members of the priesthood that survived and what forces possible, before the planet itself was destroyed by the Necron fleet, which then retreated, having enacted their vengeance. Recovery Disaster had befallen Sentinum, the world destroyed and it's forces scattered on ships, but they had not been wiped out. The now most senior of the surviving priesthood, Zeun Fastagor took charge, appointing himself Fabricator General. He began pulling in every debt possible, taking resources from planetary governors, petitioning the nearest forge worlds for aid and even re-opening contact with Mars, pursuing every avenue to gather resources. Fifty years passed and through Zeun's efforts, a gargantuan fleet of ships had been formed. Various ship sizes made up the fleet, such as factory ships, forge tenders, cruisers, escorts, and many more. The asteroids and debris that remained from Sentinum's destruction were drawn together through grav generators and hollowed out to allow ships to dock and form temporary workshops and manufactorums. Renaming themselves Sentinum Profugus, a grim reminder of their new state, they are slowly recovering their numbers and serving the Imperium at large, hoping that one day they can reclaim their former glory and even ascend to a better state that they had ever been in before the Cataclysm. Culture & Dogma Before the Cataclysm, Sentinum Profugus could have been seen as a copy of Mars, following alot of their creeds and dogmas. However, they were forced to change after the Cataclysm. They became avid experimenters, adapting what they have and explored dangerous avenues so they could make up for their lack of numbers. The priesthood often congregates in small groups, pooling their minds together to come up with experiments that will further Sentinum Profugus' agendas. Healthy competition is encouraged by the Fabricator General, as competition often encourages innovation and progress. However, after seeing what petty politics and agendas had done to assist in the Cataclysm, none of the priesthood attempt to further their own gains through competition, never wanting a repeat of what happened. Due to their current status, and already being frowned upon and ostracized from contact with several forge worlds, the tech-priests of Sentinum Profugus embraced their dubious reputation. They started to plunder xenos worlds to reverse engineer their technology, made secret pacts in exchange for lost archaotech and other methods that will further Sentinum Profugus' goals. Because of this, they have become secretive, only allowing those trusted to be privy to their plans, and only those that have been thoroughly vetted and questioned are allowed to come within the vicinity of the remains of Sentinum and even then, only the most senior of the priesthood, supervised by the Fabricator General are allowed to the center of the remains to set their eyes on their secret projects. Being secretive and ostracized by some has also caused the priesthood of Sentinum to become rather severe when it comes to achieving goals, following suit to what Zeun Fastagor did to bring Sentinum Profugus back together. They will leave battlefields, enter forbidden areas or sometimes blockade planets until demands are met, before wiping the minds of the populations, to ensure that their deeds are unknown. Afew have tried to look into their secrets and gain access to the center of the remains, but through distractions, bribery or mysteriously dying by xenos means, none have been able to expose what is being carried out. Despite being seen as extreme and insulting by other tech-priests, the priesthood of Sentinum Profugus are deeply zealous in their following of the Omnissiah. They believe that their experimentation and the pursuit of knowledge will achieve enlightenment, allowing them to reach closer to the Omnissiah. The priesthood recites war-hymns and devout canticles as much as they enact subroutines and broadcast binharic codes. This even translates to how they enact warfare. From the tech-priests themselves to the battle automata and even the lowly servitors, all feel invigorated and inspired when they hear war-hymns recited and reminders of the Cataclysm send them into violent fury. The effect that the tech-priests have on their forces can be comparable to how an Astartes chaplain affects his brothers, to the surprise of their foes that scions of the Mechanicus can fight with great passion. When engaging the foe at close range, the forces of Sentinum Profugus fight with fury and savagery as they remember the Cataclysm in different ways, but they all have the same effect. They bludgeon, slash, crush and stab their foe with as much might as their muscles and servos can muster and without mercy, hoping that they can repay their enemies for the destruction of their home. Geography & Infrastructure The asteroids of Sentinum Profugus, nearly three million in number, are linked through grav generators which prevent them from drifting apart, and cause them to orbit around a central asteroid situated in the middle of the field. Over 90% of the asteroids are hollowed out, with docks for ships constructed inside them or defensive platforms placed inside. Ships are seen taking vastly varying paths to depart from or enter the asteroid field, seemingly random but they know which exact asteroid is designated for the ship and which asteroids are fitted with scanning equipment. To the unassuming eye, it would appear to just be vessels passing through an asteroid field, and are thus ignored. Those that attempt to blast their way through the asteroids are soon confused, as shots bounce off powerful void shields before their ships are seized to discover their intent before either being let free or destroyed. The defensive asteroids contain structures that resemble bunkers, reinforced for the conditions of space and void combat. They are organised in layers unknown to the naked eye, clusters designating killzones around them. A dozen defensive asteroids always congregate around an asteroid which contains a ship through strengthened grav-links, ensuring that their fleet is protected at all times. There is an enormous asteroid at the center of the field, roughly the size of a small moon. Beneath the surface, it is bristling with gun emplacements and shield generators, as well as ports specifically made for factory ships. Sentinum Profugus designates the asteroid as Olympia Primus, as it has a vital, secret purpose. Within Olympia Primus, the finest tech-priests and the Fabricator General himself are at work attempting to create a new form of Ark Mechanicus, large enough to contain a weapon capable of destroying planets. Only the most senior of the priesthood are allowed entry, and only a handful of ships are ever seen entering or leaving at a time. The grav-generator within Olympia Primus is so powerful, it resembles a planet's gravity, roughly comparable to that of Holy Terra's. Production Output In it's current situation, Sentinum Profugus can only yield a III-Extremis production grade. They have a vastly larger amount of factory ships than an average forge world's fleet to keep up with their output. The largest of the factory ships are dedicated to creating items they specialize in. They produce a great amount of defensive emplacements, ranging from bunkers to orbital defenses, a sizeable portion of their tech-priests having keen architectal minds and their construction being of reliable, easy to produce plasteel and ferrocrete. Their bionic enhancements, while not elegant by any means, are noted as being exceptional when it comes to life-support, their self-sustaining support-bionics being chief amongst these. Their grav-generators are of notable quality, and having the unique quality of being able to be linked to form a greater cohesion. Their Sophocles-pattern Grav-generators are used wide, in uses varying from grav-clamps on spaceports to linking together orbital emplacements to form orbital trenches. Their proudest creations however, are their plasma weapons. Utilising high-yield plasma cores, dual auxiliary cooling vents and heating recyclers, their plasma weaponry is famed for being exceptionally reliable in comparison to the standard plasma weapons, as well as having increased power, as the high-yield plasma cores, working in tandem with the heat recyclers, allow for greater blasts of plasma. Their plasma weapons are used by various groups, be they Astartes or Militarum regiments, having gained appreciation by some for their weapons being the factor that turned the tide of battles. Sentinum Profugus also outputs several patterns of other weaponry and vehicles, including the Io-pattern Heavy Flamer, Hermes-pattern Tarantula turrets, Sentinum-pattern Basilisks and Profugus-pattern Stormtalons. They do keep some of their patterns for their own use, wanting to keep an edge over their foes, such as the Atlas-pattern Galvanic Rifle, which fires rounds that gather potential energy as it reaches its target before exploiting the energy of the foe, allowing for a greater blast when the round hits the foe, or the Atlas-pattern Mag-inverter shield and Atlas-pattern Arc Lance, both housing inversion balancers which allow for power to be exchanged between which item needs it most, allowing for the pair to last on average 24% longer. Military Forces The forge world's military consists of a variety of forces, some specialized to a different purpose. The mainstay of the forces of Sentinum Profugus are the Legio Novem, engineered for specific purposes, the Profugus Fleet, Legio Hekatonchrus, the allied Knight House Kerrath and the feared Occissor Killclades. Legio Novem The Legio Novem is the term for the nine macroclades that make up most of Sentinum Profugus' military. Each of the macroclades are geared towards a specific purpose, to increase their efficiency towards a certain goal and lead by an Archmagos that has specialized in fields associated with the appropriate macroclade. * 1st Macroclade 'Aegisium' - Dedicated to manning the defensive emplacements of Sentinum Profugus, and protecting the planets of the Sentinum system. They contain the greatest amount of Kataphron battle servitors, Skitarii Rangers and Onager Dunecrawlers, preferring to engage foes from afar and from the safety of defenses. * 2nd Macroclade 'Occissium' - Dedicated to being deployed to specific warzones within a theatre of war and taking out key parts of an enemy army that will inflict or have inflicted heavy losses on friendly forces.. They contain a large amount of Sicarian Killclades, Ironstrider Ballistarii and Skitarii Rangers outfitted with Transuranic Arquebus'. * 3rd Macroclade 'Extinctus' - Dedicated to attrition warfare and being first contact with the enemy in large theatres of war. They include a large amount of Kataphron Breachers, Skitarii Vanguards, Skorpius Dunestriders and Kastelan Robots, which best surround the foe and grind them down. * 4th Macroclade 'Levitium' - Dedicated to filling in gaps of other macroclades if they are understrength. They are sent out when they are needed and their composition changes regularly. * 5th Macroclade 'Acquisitus' - Dedicated to enforcing the attached Archmagos Explorator's will, and protecting him and any other attached tech-priests from assailants. Their composition is versatile, changing to suit the specifications of the Archmagos leading them. Experimental weapons are often given to this macroclade so they can test them out in the field on foes. * 6th Macroclade 'Levitium II' - Dedicated to filling in gaps of other macroclades if they are understrength. They are sent out when they are needed and their composition changes regularly. * 7th Macroclade 'Acquisitus II' - Dedicated to enforcing the attached Archmagos Explorator's and protecting him and any other attached tech-priests from assailants. Their composition is versatile, changing to suit the specifications of the Archmagos leading them. Experimental weapons are often given to this macroclade so they can test them out in the field on foes. * 8th Macroclade 'Extinctus II' - Dedicated to attrition warfare and being first contact with the enemy in large theatres of war. They include a large amount of Kataphron Breachers, Skitarii Vanguards, Skorpius Dunestriders and Kastelan Robots, which best surround the foe and grind them down. * 9th Macroclade 'Ordinatum' - Dedicated to protecting and assisting the Legio Mastagor and House Kerrath knights in taking out high priority targets and enemy formations. They contain a large amount of Onager Dunecrawlers, Skorpius Disintegrators, Kastelan Robots and Kataphron Destroyers which prevent any foe from reaching their allies and annihilate their targets in barrages of heavy ordnance. Legio Hekatonchrus The most venerated and powerful force within the military. They are lead by the High Princeps Themistocles Brolt. Their numbers are small compared to other titan legions, and they are only ever attached to forces of Legio Novem is the threat they are engaging is critically dangerous. They are split up into three maniples that are hardly ever sent to separate theatres of war. * Maniple Khronos - Imperator Titan, Warlord Titan, Reaver Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan * Maniple Gaian - Warlord Titan, Reaver Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan * Maniple Tartaron - Warlord Titan, Reaver Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan, Warhound Titan House Kerrath A knight household hailing from the neighboring world of Falanor, House Kerrath has been trusted allies of Sentinum Profugus ever since they first made contact. They are amongst the few allowed onto Sentinum Profugus itself and are often attached to macroclades. They have slowly become worshipers of the Omnissiah and have a tight bond with the priesthood of Sentinum Profugus, taking to the goals of the macroclade they are attached to with equal fervor. They contain the following: * 2 Knight Castellans * 2 Knight Valiants * 21 Knight Gallants * 15 Knight Errants * 19 Knight Crusaders * 7 Knight Preceptors * 84 Knight Warglaives Occissor Killclades The most mysterious of Sentinum Profugus' forces, the Occissor Killclades are made up of heavily augmented warriors pulled from the different macroclades. Skitarii that have proven themselves in battle over several campaigns are pulled from their macroclades and taken to the laboratories within Olympia Primus to be grafted with experimental bionics and weaponry, some reverse engineered from xenos relics. Sentinum Profugus has 5 Occissor Killclades that are only ever attached to macroclades to assassinate the most important of targets. Each Killclade consists of the following: * Lanius Occissor - Candidates for a Lanius go through surgery that implant a kill switch inside them, which when activated sends them into a wild fury. They are given weapons intended to inflict maximum terror and pain upon their opponents, they sow terror whilst the other assassins get into position before regrouping with the others to kill their target. The sheer strength of a Lanius comes from the experimental power source implanted in them, which if damaged or manually set off by the Lanius itself, can explode. * Certus Occissor - Given a modified transuranic arquebus and an experimental transuranic pistol, both with shield-piercing rounds and modified themselves with recoil compensators, ocular implants that allow them to see in infrared, night-vision and pick out concealed foes and experimental adaptive visual plating, the Certus Occissor can pick off foes from afar without any alarms having been raisedon some occasions even picking off targets without any visibility between them and the target. * Mentiens Occissor - The assassin specialized in infiltrating enemy lines and killing their target like a traditional assassin, the Mentiens is given a High Frequency Transonic weapon, and a Neuroburst Pistol which can scramble the minds of those caught in its deadly blast with microemissions, causing their heads to explode in a visceral mess if they allow the pistol to run havoc inside them. They are also given Deceptio Field Emitters which change their appearance and behavior to fit the being they are attempting to impersonate. It takes a very skilled mind or powerful means to reveal a Mentiens true form. * Atrox Occissor - The most mysterious and strange of the assassins, the Atrox is testament to the priesthood's skills of experimentation. Only the most pious of candidates are taken to become an Atrox, for faith is important in their creation. Implanted with a Negative Psychic Energy Device in an excruciatingly painful process that kills 9 out of 10 candidates, the priesthood have found that only the most faithful can endure the process through holding onto their faith. The device was created from a joint experiment between the priesthood and agents of the Ordo Malleus. The device has many uses. It can emit in waves that blocks any psychic powers from affecting the assassin and disrupt the concentration of psykers, making it harder for them to manifest powers. The device can also be used to power the Atrox's weapons, weaponizing the energy either through bolts shot through its firearm or powered gauntlets, making them severely dangerous to enemy psykers. The Atrox's form is distorted as a side effect, shimmering as if its a mirage, making it near impossible to target unless it is dormant. Figures of Note * Fabricator General Zeun Fastagor - The current Fabricator General of Sentinum Profugus, responsible for bringing the remnant forces together after the Cataclysm and reorganizing them from scratch. Was the one responsible for the concept of the Ark Mechanicus project. He currently spends all his time residing within Olympia Prime, directing the outgoing fleets, designating warzones to send forces to, monitoring neighboring systems for potential threats to ensure there is not another repeat of the Cataclysm. * Archmagos Dominus Arus Braggon * Archmagos Reductor Hadun * Archmagos Explorator Haphastus Serron - Responsible for organizing the defense of Sentinum during the Cataclysm and it's ensuring evacuation. Has plundered Necron tombs, recovered lost archeotechs and the creation of the Serron Drone, a small robot designed to be slaved to it's tech-priest, lightly armed and made to assist in their tasks. Surprisingly young for an Archmagos, at only 163, with unorthodox methods, such as the collection of information on the martial styles of Militarum veterans and Astarts he carries on his person in data wafers, repurposing a force of Secutarii as his personal bodyguard and his recruitment of a rogue regiment of Savlar Chem-dogs to his explorator fleet to assist with his assignments. Also known to be no-nonsense and ruthless, using any means he deems acceptable to achieve his goals and protect Sentinum Profugus and the Imperium. Associates & Foes Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets